


Over me

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aftermath of prophet and lossMiles tries to repair things with Cara
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Over me

“You chose the god account over me Miles”Cara said to him 

“I would you choose you over the god account any day”Miles tells her 

“It wasn’t the god account that came between us it was you”Cara says 

“I messed up and I can’t take back what happened”Miles said 

“My stepfather is going to jail and now I have to watch over my mom and sister”Cara tearfully exclaimed to Miles 

“I can’t bring back Paul to you guys and I’m deeply sorry for that”Miles replies 

“Sorry isn’t a magic word that makes everything better”Cara explained 

“I’ll prove that I care about you”Miles says 

“How?”Cara shrieked 

“I will walk away from the god account”Miles tells her 

Miles would choose her over the god account 

This was his moment to do so


End file.
